Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during aborted takeoffs, landings, and/or while taxiing. Aircraft brake systems generally employ a brake stack comprised of a series of friction disks, which may be forced into contact with one another to stop the aircraft. Under various conditions, brake actuation may yield friction-induced vibration at wear surfaces of the friction disks, which can cause out-of-plane motion (also known as “whirl”). This friction-induced vibration may lead to damage of brake system hardware.